The Ghost of Kevin’s Past (Ben 10: The Ultimate Omniverse episode)
Plot The episode begins on a jungle planet, a caption saying "Two Months Ago”" appears at the bottom of the screen. We see Ben, Rook, Gwen, Kevin, Azmuth, and an unknown teenage boy with a second Omnitrix staring at a decomposing Aggregor. He tells Kevin in his last moments to ask Servantis about....... and he fades away. We cut back to where the last episode left off. Kevin is standing outside of Servantis' cell at plumber HQ. Servantis says he knows why Kevin has come, and says he'll tell him the full story of his past. Cue intro. After the intro plays, we see a planet, Osmos, being approached by an Incursean ship. We then see one small ship escape before the Incurseans destroy the planet. Servantis explains that only one vessel managed to escape, which carried the last Osmosians. One of those was Devin Levin, Kevin's father. He managed to escape, and joined the Plumbers. Servantis tells Kevin he already knows the rest of his story, and what happened after, but Servantis explains that he took the name "Osmosian" because the planet was destroyed, but Kevin really is one. Suddenly, a thud is heard from Blukic and Driba's lab. Kevin is thrown across the room by Phil Billings. We see Ben and Rook in the lab, as Swift starts attacking them. Ben turns into Buzzshock and fights back. They fight for a bit, but Kevin flies through the wall after a little while, Phil following him. Ben times out, and asks Phil what is happening. Kevin goes back to fighting him and tells Ben to get to the computer. Ben goes there, and sees Leander and Servantis setting up explosives. Ben tries to turn into Clockwork, to stop them from ever getting to that point, but accidentally turns into Blitzwolfer. Ben just takes it and fights Leander for a bit. Eventually, Kevin and Rook defeat Phil and Swift. They run to the computer, and Kevin fights Servantis while Rook helps Ben. Ben and Rook succeed in stopping Leander, and Ben turns into Feedback. He starts draining the electricity from the Computer (which is linked to the bombs). Servantis notices and zaps his Omnitrix, turning Ben into Bloxx. Ben angrily surrounds Kevin and Servantis. Ben and Kevin argue about whether Ben should save Kevin or the rest of the plumbers, since it’s too late to stop the bomb. Kevin eventually just surrounds him and Servantis in a metal ball while Ben times out. Rook turns to the monitor and sees that the countdown is at five seconds. The bombs go off. As the explosion happens, everything freezes. "Sweet Dreams Are Made of This" starts playing. Ben, now XLR8, runs around the Plumber base, saving everybody he sees and every weapon he sees by throwing them outside. We see cameos from Max, Jerry, Blukic, Driba, Fistina, Rook Shar, Manny, Alan, Cooper, Puck, Magister Petalliday, the Andromeda galaxy aliens (who have become Plumbers since last appearing in Ultimate Alien), Vulkanus, Albedo, Albedo’s actors, Zombozo, The Cyro Cold, Dr. Animo, Elena Validus, Psyphon, Liam, Bubble Helmet, Inspector 13, Milleous, and Thunderpig as Ben saves them all from the exploding base. We even see Helen aiding the evacuation midway through. Once everybody is outside, the base completely explodes. The Plumbers only see an exploded base and a metal ball in the middle of the debris. A few Plumbers go over to it and extract Kevin and an unconscious Servantis. Max asks where they will all go now. The camera moves to Ben as the makes a smile. We cut to the new Plumber base in Ben's house. Everybody is moving in and the prisoners that didn't escape are being put in new cells. Max thanks Ben for giving them his base, and remarks that it's bigger than their old one as the screen cuts to black. Noteworthy Events Major Events *Feedback, Buzzshock, XLR8, and Blitzwolfer all make their The Ultimate Omniverse debuts. *Kevin’s convoluted backstory is finally explained. *Events from between Omniverse and The Ultimate Omniverse are shown for the first time. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Rook Blonko *Max Tennyson *Alan Albright (cameo) *Cooper Daniels (cameo) *Manny Armstrong (cameo) *Helen Wheels (cameo) *Puck (cameo) *Jerry (cameo) *Blukic (cameo) *Driba (cameo) *Rook Shar (cameo) *Magister Petalliday (cameo) *Ra’ad (cameo) *P’andor (cameo) *Galapagus (cameo) *Bivalvan (cameo) *Andreas (cameo) *Gwen Tennyson (flashback) *Devin Levin (flashback) Villains *Servantis *Swift *Phil Billings *Leander *Agreggor (flashback) *Incursians (flashback) *Dr. Animo (cameo) *The Cyro Cold (cameo) *Albedo (cameo) *Hugh (cameo) *Fridge (cameo) *Swamps (cameo) *Milleous (cameo) *Vulkanus (cameo) *Psyphon (cameo) *Liam (cameo) *Bubble Helmet (cameo) *Thunderpig (cameo) *Elena Validus (cameo) *Zombozo (cameo) *Inspector 13 (cameo) Aliens Used *Buzzshock *Blitzwolfer (intended alien was Clockwork) *Feedback *Bloxx *XLR8 Allusions *The episode's title is a reference to "The Ghost of Christmas Past” from "A Christmas Carol". *The scene where XLR8 saves everybody from the exploding Plumber HQ is a reference to the scene in X-Men: Apocalypse where Quicksilver saves everybody from an exploding X-mansion. **The same music is even playing. Trivia *The title refers to Servantis. *What was happening in the flashback at the beginning was that Azmuth had given every planet two Omnitrixes, and most of them gave them to bad characters, so he had Ben and a few others retrieve them for him. They managed to encounter Aggregor on the journey. Category:Episodes